


The many talents of Nicole Haught

by Parker_Writes_WE



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicole Haught, F/F, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, WynHaught - Freeform, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Writes_WE/pseuds/Parker_Writes_WE
Summary: Wynonna discovers the many talents of one Nicole Haught.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	The many talents of Nicole Haught

**Author's Note:**

> This is over 5k of pure wynhaught teasing and smut, so you’ve been warned. Turn back if you don’t want to read it; scroll if you do.

Nicole Haught was a woman of many, _many_ talents. Some were obvious to everyone in Purgatory. She was a wonderful Sheriff, protecting every single citizen of the quaint little town. She made everyone feel safe, seen and heard. She was an incredible listener. Nicole Haught was also a wonderful friend to those close to her. Waverly, Rosita, Jeremy… they all knew the redhead would show up at the drop of a hat whenever they needed her.

Nicole Haught was also an incredible drinker. She could actually keep up with the Earps. Not many could say the same. Wynonna remembered many a night when she and/or Waverly drank whatever stupid frat boys they met at Shorty’s under the table, but since meeting Nicole, the redhead was a given during these nights as well.

But Nicole Haught didn’t take any shit either. Whenever some homophobic asshole even tried to doubt her skills as Sheriff or Purgatory, or tried to condemn her for loving who she loved; she had the perfect answer on the tip of her tongue, ready to fire. No one was going to tell Nicole Rayleigh Haught what she could or could not do, who she should or should not be.

Nicole Haught was one incredible woman; and every day, Wynonna fell in love with her a little more. When they finally kissed for the first time; the older Earp discovered a few more talents of hers. Nicole was the best kisser she’d ever met. The way she could perfectly interpret every tiny sigh and moan, even from the beginning, was incredible. The passion she poured into every single touch, every single caress and _every single_ kiss… Wynonna could never stop her mind from spinning afterwards.

Nicole Rayleigh Haught was the most _amazing_ partner she’d ever had. Many guys had tried to seduce her; tempt her; sweep her off her feet. Not one had succeeded. But when Wynonna walked out of the BBD offices and into the Sheriff’s office and saw a bouquet of flowers with a little note, she nearly swooned.

_Baby,_

_These are for you. I’m still out on patrol right now, but please be ready to be picked up at 7pm. You and I are going on a date, and I won’t take “no” for an answer. Wear something sexy, will you? I can’t wait to ogle you and play footsie under the table._

_I love you, Wynonna Earp._

_Yours,  
_ _Nicole_

Wynonna picked up the bouquet of flowers, taking a big whiff and gently shaking the water from the stems before turning on her feet and walking back out of her girlfriend’s office. She met up with Waverly outside, and they walked to the blue pickup together.

“Nicole got those for you, huh?”

“Uh, yeah… how’d you know?” Wynonna looked at her sister with a curious face.

“Nicole is the only one who can make you go all puppy eyes, and this is such a Nicole Haught thing to do,” Waverly smiled softly. Wynonna was in love; and it was more clear than the sun in broad daylight. The younger Earp was genuinely happy for her, Wynonna deserved to be loved.

“It is, isn’t it.”

“So, what’s the plan?”

Wynonna unlocked the truck and opened the driver’s door, while Waverly stepped into the truck on the other side. The older woman started the truck, then turned the radio volume lower.

“She’s picking me up at 7pm for a date; that’s all I know.”

“Well, have fun! It’s gonna be amazing.”

Wynonna simply smiled in response before pulling out of the parking lot and driving them towards the Homestead. Once there, Waverly retreated to her room. Wynonna presumed she was going to talk to Rosita some more; the sexual tension between those two was almost unbearable. The older Earp made a mental note to talk to Rosita and give her a little push. She was sick of the lovey dovey eyes they would have when the other wasn’t looking.

Wynonna poured some whiskey into a glass and took a sip. She still had some time before she had to start getting ready; and she wanted to relax a little. She sat down on the couch and turned on the tv; settling for an episode of Friends on whatever channel was playing the series this time. When the episode was over, and the next show was boring as hell, the brunette turned off the tv, took the last sip of whiskey and headed into the kitchen. She rinsed out her glass and put it on the drying rack, and smiled at the thought of going on a date with her favorite person.

7pm came around faster than she had anticipated; but Wynonna was ready to go. The brunette had showered, shaved her legs and done her make up before heading into her room to pick out a dress. She remembered the way Nicole looked at her when she strutted into the ballroom, wearing that red dress. “ _No use wasting this baby just lying around, I guess,”_ Wynonna thought as she pulled the dress over her shoulders and called for Waverly to help her.

“You really wanna make her drool, don’t you?” Waverly said as she zipped up the back of the dress. The younger Earp had also seen Nicole’s reaction to this particular dress. She patted Wynonna’s shoulder as the older woman stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. Yeah, Nicole was _definitely_ going to like this outfit.

It wasn’t her fault that the redhead had told her to dress sexy, now was it?

At 7pm on the dot, a knock sounded on the front door of the Homestead. Wynonna pulled her leather jacket off the hook and pulled the door open to reveal Nicole Haught holding out another bouquet. If Nicole wasn’t psychic, she was _damn_ good at guessing what the brunette would end up wearing to the date, because the redhead had chosen red roses. She took them from her girlfriend, and opened the door further to let her in.

Once in the kitchen, Wynonna finally noticed Nicole’s outfit. The redhead was all dressed up in a black suit, white shirt, blood red tie and actual cuff links. The dress shoes clicked on the old Homestead floor as she stepped closer. Once the flowers were safely put in water, Wynonna turned around. When she did, Nicole pressed her against the counter by the hips.

“Mmmmm… you’re a good girl, aren’t you? You followed my instructions very well, baby. I’m so fucking horny right now,” Nicole’s voice was low in Wynonna’s ear. The older woman thanked her lucky stars that Waverly was upstairs, cause she wanted Nicole to take her right then and there. Right when she was about to pull the redhead’s lips onto hers, she felt her pull away.

“What the…,” Wynonna’s mind was foggy with desire, so it took her a few seconds to catch up to the situation. Nicole’s smirk was obvious.

“I would fuck you right here and now, but we’re going to miss our dinner reservations if we don’t leave now, so,” Nicole tried to look innocent, tried to hide the fact that she knew _exactly_ what she had done to the brunette. “ _Two can play at this game, though_ ,” Wynonna thought as she followed her girlfriend out of the house and to the cruiser. She knew what she had to do.

Halfway through dinner, Wynonna excused herself to the bathroom. Once inside, she took out her phone and pulled up the camera. She slid her dress down on one side until her black push-up bra was showing, cupping her breast once that was done. She took a few selfies and sent them to Nicole with a little winky face. She could only imagine how red the other woman’s face would be, sitting at the table, and not knowing what pictures she had been sent. But the game wasn’t over yet. Before leaving the bathroom, she took off her thong, which had a ridiculously large wet spot, that very much smelled like her arousal. She put her dress back into place and balled up the black thong in her hand.

Nicole’s face was still red when Wynonna made it back to their table. She let her empty hand slide over the redhead’s shoulders as she passed her before taking her seat; the thong still in the other. Nicole saw the grin on the brunette’s face, and knew something was going to happen very soon. When the older woman placed her balled up hand on the table and slid it towards her own, she got her answer. She covered Wynonna’s hand with her own but felt it slide from her grasp, and being replaced with the feeling of lacy fabric underneath. “ _What the hell?”_ Nicole thought as she lifted her hand slowly.

“ _You took off your thong?!_ ” Nicole whispered as she looked up at Wynonna. The ‘p’ at the end of her “yup” nearly reverberated through the busy restaurant. The smirk on the brunette’s face was annoying, and she knew exactly what to do to wipe it off again. She covered the thong, grabbed it and slowly lifted it to her nose. She let out a dirty moan when she smelled Wynonna’s wetness on the fabric. Wynonna’s eyes nearly fell out, and Nicole knew she’d won.

“Yeah, that’s it. I don’t fucking care about dinner anymore. _You_ are taking me home right now and you’re going to fuck me until I can’t walk for a week,” Wynonna said as she stood up and pulled Nicole out of her seat. The redhead had the reflex to drop some money on the table before she could be dragged out of the restaurant, turning quite a few heads on their way.

“What’s wrong baby? Are you turned on?” Nicole’s voice was innocent, but the desire in her eyes clearly told another story. Wynonna was done playing games. They were on their way back, but the brunette could _not_ wait any longer. She slid down in her seat, opened her legs and took Nicole’s hand in hers and guided it between them.

“Oh my fucking God, Wyn… you’re so wet. You’re just a dirty, horny bitch, aren’t you?” Nicole said as her fingers slid between her pussy lips and felt the wetness spreading even more with every passing second. She tried to focus on the road, but it was becoming increasingly hard. Thank fucking God they were alone on the road. They had gone into the city for dinner; so the Homestead was a good 20 minutes away, at least.

Wynonna couldn’t stop the moan from falling from her lips as Nicole put her clit between two fingers and squeezed. She was _not_ going to last long if Nicole kept doing that. It seemed that the redhead had noticed how close she already was though, cause she released her hold on Wynonna’s clit and went back to spreading her wetness.

“Please, _plea-_ ,” Wynonna moaned as Nicole continued her exploration. The first time she was touching her down there, and they were in a fucking police cruiser. Not once had Wynonna thought something like would happen. Not. Once. But; here she was, getting worked up at the hand of her beautiful girlfriend in a police cruiser on their way home. She had no idea what the night would bring, but she had a feeling that sleeping would not be something she would be doing any time soon.

Nicole managed to keep her on the edge of an incredible orgasm the entire way home, and Wynonna was frustrated as hell. She needed to come, like ten minutes ago but she couldn’t. Nicole growling a low but firm “ _don’t“_ whenever she tried touching herself to get her over the edge. Wynonna didn’t want to try and push her luck, though. Not with the very clear Daddy vibes radiating off of the redhead.

It seemed to take them forever to arrive at the Earp Homestead, but once there, things moved fast. Before the car was even put in park, Wynonna had already climbed onto Nicole’s lap. She was done. No more games. No more teasing.

“You either take me inside and fuck me against the front door, or you do it here. But I’m done waiting on the edge, _Daddy_ ,” Wynonna’s voice was raspier than it had ever been. Nicole turned off the ignition before smacking Wynonna’s ass over her dress.

“So you want Daddy to fuck you, huh? Is that what you are? Daddy’s little whore?” Nicole said as she somehow managed to open the car door and get out of the car all while holding the brunette up by the ass. They made their way inside only for Nicole to press her girlfriend up against the front door once it clicked shut. The moan that fell from Wynonna’s mouth was the dirtiest one yet as the redhead’s lips made their way down to her neck.

“Is this what you want, huh? You want Daddy to fuck you right here?”

Wynonna could only moan loudly in response. Not one coherent thought was left in her mind. She was going to get railed by her girlfriend, and she didn’t mind one single bit. When Nicole gently bit a soft spot on the side of her throat, she knew she’d responded with the right thing.

“Don’t worry princess, Daddy will take _good_ care of you. You’ll get all the orgasms you deserve, okay?” The redhead grabbed firmer hold of her girlfriend’s ass and _squeezed_. She then dropped her legs down so the brunette was standing on her feet, but supported her still. Wynonna’s hands slid up into her hair as Nicole unzipped the red dress and stepped back so it could fall down at the brunette’s feet. What lay beneath was indescribable; Wynonna’s body was the definition of perfection. And Nicole was going to make that _very clear_.

Nicole took a long moment to appreciate her girlfriend’s black, lacy, push-up bra before reaching behind her back once again and unhooking it. Once the garment fell down the brunette’s arms and onto the floor, Nicole pounced. She slid her hands onto Wynonna’s hips, and kissed her very swollen lips.

“Are you ready, baby? Are you ready for Daddy to _eat you?_ ” Nicole moaned into her girlfriend’s ear, and she felt the moan fall from her lips in response. Her lips found the sensitive spots on the brunette’s neck before sucking a few very dark hickeys onto her collarbones. Once she was satisfied with those, the redhead kissed every inch of Wynonna’s magnificent boobs. They really were the perfect size; she could perfectly cup them with both hands. She could only take one nipple into her mouth, so while she sucked one, she pinched the other. Not one full word was falling from Wynonna’s lips anymore; but the moans were growing louder with every passing second.

Nicole had made a promise though, and if there was one thing she did not do; it was breaking promises. And that’s how Wynonna found out _another_ talent of Nicole Rayleigh Haught. The redhead’s pussy eating skills were _out of this world_. The teasing, the build up, and the fact that it was Nicole touching her made her come harder than ever before, in 30 fucking seconds. 30. Fucking seconds.

Nicole felt her own pussy getting wetter with every dirty moan and curse word that fell from her girlfriend’s lips as she fell into a state of complete and utter bliss. She gently brought the brunette down from her high and slid one hand up to squeeze a nipple as she lapped up the come.

“Oh, my _fucking_ God,” Wynonna murmured as she looked down at the joy on Nicole’s face while she was cleaning up the mess she had very clearly caused in the first place. Before she could say anything else, Nicole had stood up while sliding her hands under her thighs and lifting her up once again.

“Mmmmmmm, _Daddy_.”

Nicole’s lips pressed against the brunette’s ear. “The night’s not over yet, _princess._ I believe I made a promise, and you’re going to learn one more thing about me. _Daddy never ever breaks a promise_. And I do believe I promised to fuck you until you couldn’t walk for a week.”

Wynonna felt her legs go weak underneath her, but Nicole was there to catch her. The brunette couldn’t utter a single word anymore; not with her own legs wrapped tight around the redhead’s waist, and her girlfriend’s lips attacking her neck. In the back of her mind, she made note to look for hickeys in the morning, or whenever they stopped fucking. It was only a few seconds later, when thoughts left her mind as well. _“How did I NOT notice this before?”_

Nicole was wearing a _fucking_ strap-on. Holy. Fucking. Shit. Could she get any more Daddy?

“That’s right baby. I came prepared to absolutely destroy you,” Nicole murmured when she noticed the look in her girlfriend’s eyes. A tiny moan fell from her lips when she felt Wynonna grinding against the bulge in her slacks. But good girls didn’t grind on anything without permission.

Nicole stopped halfway on their way upstairs and pressed Wynonna against the wall with a strength that made the brunette’s pussy clench around nothing.

“Tsk, Wynonna. You’ve been such a _good girl_. You going to be bad one now? Did you ask Daddy if you could grind on her cock? Huh?” Nicole nearly growled. The redhead pressed her forehead against her girlfriend’s, their lips only an inch apart. The brunette’s eyes opened slowly, and Nicole could clearly see the black in them.

“N- no Daddy. I’m sorry Daddy.”

“Much better. Now, what to do with you, huh? What to do when you’ve been such a _bad girl_ , huh?”

“An- anything you want to, Daddy. Pl- please.” Wynonna couldn’t help the begging tone in her voice. No one had ever turned her on as much as Nicole was currently doing, and she could _not get enough_. Daddy Nicole Haught was the _hottest thing_ , and no one would ever convince her otherwise.

“I’ll think of a proper punishment for you on the way up, but don’t you _dare_ try that again without Daddy’s permission… _understand?”_ Nicole pulled her away from the wall and continued up the stairs and right into Wynonna’s bedroom. Once there, she unceremoniously dropped her onto the bed and watched as Wynonna’s eyes slowly opened and looked up at her.

“Wynonna Earp, you’ve been a complete _brat_. First, you try to tempt Daddy by sending sexy pictures of yourself; _then_ , you make Daddy want to fuck you even harder by slipping her your absolutely _soaked_ thong. And if that wasn’t enough, you also made Daddy touch you on the way home _and_ you dared grind on Daddy’s big cock without permission?!”

“I- I’m sorry Daddy,” Wynonna had no idea what was going to happen, but she felt her pussy getting wetter with every second that passed. She was pretty sure it was dripping onto the sheets by now. She unconsciously rubbed her thighs together to relieve a bit of pressure, a move that didn’t go unnoticed by her girlfriend. Nicole leant down and pushed her legs open with a firm hand.

“Don’t you dare. All your orgasms will be coming from either my hand, my mouth or my cock, you understand?” Nicole growled as she cupped Wynonna’s pussy and ran a finger through the dripping wetness. Wynonna could only swallow thickly and nod in response. Nicole thought about demanding a verbal answer, but she saw the clear desire in the brunette’s eyes and knew she’d understood.

“Now sit up.”

Wynonna followed her Daddy’s instructions and sat up in the middle of the bed. She was completely naked, while Nicole was still fully clothed, and somehow the idea of being on display for her girlfriend caused even more wetness to drip down her thighs. Nicole walked to the side of the bed, loosening her tie on the way. Wynonna knew better than to make another bad move and sat still, not watching her girlfriend as she made her way to the side of the bed.

Nicole shrugged of her jacket and placed the red tie on the side of the bed. She unbuttoned a few shirt buttons as she took her place behind the brunette. Once settled, she brushed her girlfriend’s hair behind her shoulders and leaned in, close to her ear.

“I think I’ll tie up your hands so you can’t be a bad girl and touch yourself anymore,” the redhead whispered, absolutely loving the dirty low moan that fell from the older woman’s lips in response. She took the tie in one hand, Wynonna’s hands in the other before tying them together behind her back. “You stay right here, okay? I promise I’ll take care of you princess, but you need to be punished first. You were a bad girl, and bad girls get punished.”

Wynonna had not one word ready, couldn’t even think of one anymore. Each and every single thought had left her mind when Nicole pressed a kiss against her temple and squeezed her ass at the same time. She then felt the redhead move away from her and nearly whined before remembering that might get her punished some more. She nearly let out the whine anyway, just to test her Daddy’s limits.

Nicole got off the bed and stood in front of her girlfriend once more. Wynonna was clearly turned on like crazy, so she knew she had her eating from the palm of her hand. Whatever she said next, Wynonna would do without a doubt. She was kinda feeling the beginnings of an orgasm herself, so selfishly came up with a punishment for her bratty princess.

“Come closer, sit on the edge of the bed, princess.” Wynonna followed the instructions, shuffling closer on her knees. Once there, she noticed the redhead unbuttoning her slacks and pushing them down her legs before reaching inside her boy shorts and pulling out a black strap on that was _thick and long_.

“Suck my cock, princess. _Now,_ ” Nicole nearly growled as she put a hand on the top of her head and pulled her closer. Wynonna opened her mouth and started sucking on the tip as the redhead threaded her fingers through her hair. That was _not_ going to suffice though.

“I thought I told you to stop being a brat. Now _suck_ my cock, princess.”

Before Wynonna could process what she said, Nicole was already pushing her cock deeper into her mouth. The brunette’s eyes widened for a second before they fell closed as the redhead held her head in place and gently slid the cock in and out of her mouth. It was the most gentle thing she would do all night though. After a minute or two, Wynonna knew she would have to start making her apology clear and she relaxed her throat before sliding her mouth down her girlfriend’s big cock all the way; right until she felt her nose press against red curls.

“ _Fuuuuuuck,_ baby. Such a _good girl_.” Nicole tugged on Wynonna’s hair as her head tipped back. She could feel the waves of her first orgasm of the night crashing into her, and she let go. She held her girlfriend in place as she came.

“Yesssss, swallow it all baby. Swallow it.”

Once she came down from her high, she roughly pulled Wynonna off her cock and made her look up at her. Wynonna’s eyes slowly opened, the desire still very clear in them. She was actually _enjoying_ her punishment. And Nicole was so happy that she could let her dirty side come out to play with the love of her life. That was one thing Nicole was sure of: Wynonna Earp was going to be the woman she would marry someday. But she put that thought aside, and focused on showing her baby a great time. Daddy was ready to play.

“Well, that was a start at least. But the punishment isn’t over yet, princess. Now; turn around and lean forward until your head’s on the bed.”

Wynonna followed instructions without a word, shuffling around until she was in position. Her hands were still tied around her back, so she had no way of holding herself up. Result: Wynonna Earp, completely naked, hands tied, on her knees before her Daddy. Nicole she would enjoy a sight like this many times to come. She put a hand on her cock and rubbed the brunette’s spit around as she noticed Wynonna’s pussy clench in anticipation. She had never seen a more beautiful pussy, the wetness dripping down her thighs. She could feel her own wetness between her legs as she stepped closer and lined up the cock. Before she could slide it in, she leaned over Wynonna’s back.

“Are you ready for my big, fat cock inside your pussy, baby girl?”

“Y-yes, Daddy. Please, Daddy.”

“Do you think you deserve to be fucked, huh?” Nicole slid the cock up and down her girlfriend’s pussy to get it even more dripping with wetness, but before giving the brunette a chance to answer, she pushed it inside in one fluent move. The redhead threw her head back at the feeling of her hips pressing against Wynonna’s ass. She’d been wanting to do this since their first drunken conversation at the police station, so long ago.

Wynonna could not stop moaning, Nicole was sliding in and out of her dripping pussy at the perfect speed. The angle; Nicole’s moaning and the feeling of her girlfriend’s hands on her hips, holding her in place had her on the edge of her second orgasm so damn fast. She could feel her pussy clench the cock inside her harder than before and knew she was seconds away from coming. She couldn’t stop the whine falling from her lips when the redhead stopped thrusting inside her and slapped her on the ass; _hard._

“So I try to punish you, and you still fucking _enjoy_ it?! You’re just a dirty little slut, aren’t you? Made to be fucked. That’s what you are,” Nicole slapped both the perfect ass cheeks in front of her at the same time as she kept the cock inside her girlfriend.

“You didn’t even fucking ask me for permission, princess. I think a good spanking might be needed, so you remember _exactly_ what Daddy wants you to do when you want to come.”

With the cock still inside her girlfriend, Nicole started spanking Wynonna’s ass. She knew exactly how to hit it to make the maximum amount of noise, but not cause too much pain. It quickly turned red though, the hand prints clear as day. Forget about walking, the brunette would not be able to _sit_ normally for a week instead. She wanted to be the cause of both though. So, Nicole pulled out and roughly flipped her girlfriend over so she was on her back instead. She watched Wynonna shuffle a bit until her hands were in a comfortable position underneath her back, before pushing her legs open and running her fingers up and down the wetness between the older woman’s thighs.

“Do you remember what you asked me to do, baby girl? At the restaurant?” Nicole leaned in close, nearly closing the distance fully but never getting close enough so Wynonna could lean up and press their lips together. Wynonna nodded.

“Use your words, princess.”

“Y- yes, Daddy. I remember.”

“You remember how you told me to fuck you until you couldn’t walk for a week? Well, I told you I never _ever_ break a promise, so remember that _you_ asked for this.”

Nicole took the cock in her hand and lined it up. She was so ready to absolutely rail her beautiful girlfriend until she couldn’t speak a single word anymore. She made it her mission for the night. She waited until Wynonna looked her in the eyes before she pushed her hips forward, sliding the cock all the way in. The brunette’s eyes fell closed and her head tipped back. Nicole leaned forward until they were face to face and started moving. Within a minute, she was moving her hips hard and fast; both their moans filling the room. The redhead looked down between them, seeing her big cock sliding in and out, becoming wetter with every deep stroke.

“Yeah, you love this, don’t you princess? You love it when Daddy destroys your pussy with her big cock.” Nicole knew that her girlfriend’s mind was clouded with desire, so she didn’t really expect a coherent response. She could hear every plea and every dirty “daddy” falling from her lips as her second orgasm of the night hit her full force. She fucked her through it, sitting up so she could move her hips in a different angle. She lifted Wynonna’s leg until it rested on her shoulder and pressed her lips against the hot skin. The brunette’s third orgasm followed quickly as the redhead fucked her into the mattress. This time, she guided her down from her high, and gently slid out of her girlfriends crazy wet pussy.

“Turn around baby, let me untie your hands.”

Once her girlfriend’s hands were untied, she tossed the tie to the side and grabbed hold of her hips one more.

“Don’t move, princess. I’m going to fuck you again.”

“Please, _please_ , Daddy. Please fuck me, I’m yours. All yours,” Wynonna couldn’t help herself, she needed Nicole’s cock inside her, two minutes ago actually.

“I know you are, princess. Don’t worry, Daddy’s going to fuck you _all night_ _long_ ,” Nicole said in a low voice as her cock slid inside once more. The night was far from over. Nicole watched as the brunettte propped herself up on her elbows and looked back at her, before she let out the dirtiest moan she’d _ever_ heard. The redhead slapped her ass in response. A simple “don’t” stopped any thought of Wynonna turning into a brat again. Her head fell down when Nicole picked up the pace, eventually fucking her at an incredible speed. The angle was just right, the cock rubbing against her in all the right places. Her fourth orgasm hit her full force after two minutes, if it wasn’t less. The moans falling from her lips and the feeling of Wynonna’s hips pushing back to meet her thrusts caused Nicole to come as well.

Once the crashing waves had subsided a little, Nicole slid out. The redhead realized she was still wearing most of her clothes and started undressing, but looked up at Wynonna’s “wait.”

“What, princess?”

“Could you maybe just unbutton the shirt, but keep it on? Please, Daddy?”

“Anything for my beautiful princess.”

She undid the buttons at the slowest pace she could manage before she drove herself crazy, watching as Wynonna swallowed thickly, enthralled in the view before her. Without saying another word, she walked to the side of the bed and sat down against the pillows propped up against the headboard. The brunette crawled towards her with a devious smile on her face.

“Don’t even _think_ about it, princess. You’re going to ride Daddy’s cock now.”

“My pleasure, Daddy.” Wynonna straddled her girlfriend’s hips and leaned up so she could grab hold of the redhead’s big cock and line it up with her entrance. Without breaking eye contact, she slid down the black cock and moaned once she bottomed out. Nicole’s hands settled on her hips, guiding her up and down. The brunette picked up the pace, grabbing hold of the headboard behind her girlfriend and holding on for dear life. Nicole had started thrusting up to meet her hips; and Wynonna realized just how skilled Nicole was with this thing. No matter the position, the redhead knew _exactly_ how to fuck her and hit all the right spots.

Wynonna grabbed Nicole’s face and crashed their lips together as she came for the fifth time that night. The moans falling from their lips were loud and plenty, and the brunette hoped the other Earp was not around to hear them. She would not let up if she did.

All thoughts of her sister being around flew from her mind when Nicole bit her bottom lip and pulled, letting out the dirtiest moan. When the redhead leaned further down and took a hard nipple between her lips, she crashed. Six orgasms in, and the redhead still wasn’t letting up. It seemed the night was _far from over_.

That was when it hit her: Nicole Haught had many talents. Wynonna’s favorite though? Her ability to _fuck her into oblivion_.


End file.
